A rear carrier for a saddle-ride type vehicle, that is provided behind a seat in order to support a load, such as a baggage carrier, a cargo box or a top box for storing the baggage, is disclosed herein.
JP-A No. 2002-255073 discloses an existing rear carrier for a saddle-ride type vehicle that includes a slide mechanism for enlarging a placing surface for the rear carrier in a vehicle width direction. The slide mechanism in JP-A No. 2002-255073 has a structure configured such that an auxiliary carrier disposed below the placing surface of the rear carrier is taken in and out in the vehicle width direction. As a result, there is a difference in height between the placing surface and an upper surface of the auxiliary carrier such that it is difficult to dispersively receive a load of a bulky baggage.
Also, when a top box is supported by the rear carrier, a separately exclusive support part has to be provided. For this reason, in the saddle-ride type vehicle with limited space, when the top box is not mounted, the support part is exposed to the outside. As a result, it is difficult to support the top box while maintaining a quality appearance.
Accordingly, there is room in the art for a rear carrier structure that can stably accommodate bulky baggage or the like while maintaining a quality appearance.